He's Hurting Me
by imaginationstation1997
Summary: Song Fic for Draco and Hermione. Based on Maria Mena's song - He's Hurting Me. Rated M basically for Harsh Language and Physical Abuse.


_A/N: Hello guys :) I'll be doing my very first song fic for Draco and Hermione. It's written to my favorite song, "He's Hurting Me" by Maria Mena! Please enjoy! And review! I hope you realize that the words in __**Bold **__font are the lyrics! Now you know :D!_

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NOR DO I OWN MARIA MENA'S SONG, THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!_

**"I've never been confronted with my own thoughts,**

**They don't bother me when I'm alone"**

She looked around, and realized she was the only one in the large house.

She felt that familiar heat rise up within her eyes, her stomach tightening.

She closed her eyes tight, when she heard the door slam loudly.

And once again, he was gone. Probably for another good, three or more hours.

She cursed under her breath, and wondered why she stayed.

She reached her frail, shaky hand to the banister, and let the tears fall from her eyes.

The Manor was quiet now, and all that was heard were her soft sobs.

She felt depressed, alone, and scared. This place was too big for her.

But she couldn't leave. It was like a drug, and she was hooked.

Everytime she wanted to go, she reminded herself that he would alway be here.

But was that really such a good thing anymore?

She walked over quickly to the side table near the long steps, and reached for the old fashioned telephone.

She hesitated, and pondered if she should do this.. Last time he had found out. And he was far from please with her.

But he was gone now. It was okay. Wasn't it?

She sighed, and grabbed the receiver and dialed her bestfriend's number. The only man she trusted right now.

She paused, listening to the rings. She felt tears emerge again, thinking he wouldn't pick up. But he did.

"Harry?"

**"Can you come over save me, because he won't stop,**

**Now get him off his fucking throne."**

"Mione'," Harry spoke calmly into the phone, "Please just leave. Leave while you can. It's time you let this go."

"No. It's nothing serious. I'm sure I'm just overreacting. Again." She huffed. But she could sense Harry's unamusement.

"He's beating the living daylights out of you! How much more of that will you suffer through?" He asked, his anger flustering Hermione.

She was silent for a few seconds, not sure of how to exactly reply. He was right of course. Her body couldn't really handle this stretch anymore.

Especially in her condition, at this moment.

"I've got my bloody reasons Harry." She growled, and felt embarrassed immediately of her reaction.

"No need to get snippy Hermione, I'm just really worried about you."

She jumped violently when she heard the large front doors creak open.

"I've got to go. Goodbye Harry." She whispered.

"Bye Hermione. Please, just keep yourself safe." She had no time to reply, and she slammed the receiver back down onto the phone.

**"Caution the floor's wet in here, been crying."**

"What are you doing?" He asked, rather quietly. She saw that look in his eye. That look of guilt, and anger towards himself. Yet a glint of anger at her.

"I dunno." She replied honestly. "I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed, her eyes flicking to the ground.

She realized she'd been having an awful time with eye contact. All because of him.

"You cry a lot Hermione." He said softly, and she inwardly rolled her eyes. Because of you, she thought to herself.

"Yes, I can see that." She sniffed, and wiped tears away. He walked closer to her, and she stepped back away automatically. He flinched with shame, and anger returned.

**"I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying.."**

He grabbed her upper arm forcefully, and she bit her lip. He leaned down to her height, his body pressed against her small one.

"I know what you're doing.." He whispered into her ear, "You think I don't know you call him every time after one of our spats." She felt a tear slide down her right cheek,

"But I hope you realize, that's not the best way to deal with this." He spoke, looking at her. She clenched her jaw, and squeezed away the tears in her eyes.

"Look at me!" He yelled, as he shook her shoulders. She cried loudly, and their voices echoed into the cold air of the Manor.

She sensed emotion in his voice, and she knew he didn't really want to react like this. He just couldn't help it.

"I know what you two do. I know where you really go, when you leave to get food or other things. Don't lie to me Hermione." He growled, and she cried louder, as his fingers gripped tighter into her coral sweater.

"Draco! Please believe me! There's nothing going on between us, I swear to it!" She sniffed violently, and she coughed on her own tears.

"Oh please." He huffed, shoving her from his hands. She moved back a few steps from the force, and looked at him.

His shoulders hunched, and he looked worn down. She looked at the black shirt her wore, and his blonde hair that was still a mess from this morning.

"Draco.. You don't need to react to these things like this. Just talk it out with me." She reasoned, and he snapped his face in her direction.

"He's gone Draco. For good! Voldemort's never going to return!" She pleaded, but this only upset him even more.

**"I don't know what he's capable of doing,**

**but he's hurting me.."**

"Don't you think I know that!" He yelled, and wipped out his wand. She immediately ducked away, but he stood his ground. He didn't know why he did these things to her. She was the only person he had left. Why did he let the chances of her leaving, be so available to her?

"I'm tired Draco!" She suddenly blasted out, "I can't take it anymore!"

Immediately, he cast a spell, and she was whipped into the air, and thrown into the staircase.

Her screams and cries were heard all throughout the manor, and he was shaking. He was doing it again, and he couldn't seem to stop.

**"It's not his fault I made him lose his temper,**

**I should know better not to talk to loud."**

"Damnit!" He cried out, and ran to Hermione. He grabbed her arms, and tore her from the ground. He scanned her body, and she cried. That silent cry, that was the purest sense of sadness. That cry where you couldn't make a sound escape your lips, because you felt as if you were choking on your emotions.

"Hermione... please believe me.. I'm so sorry... I can't stop myself.. I swear.." He spoke into her ear, gripping her into his arms.

Her hands spread along her own hips, and she hiccuped and cried, his black shirt becoming a open pool for her steaming tears.

Without a single thought, she immediately reached her arms up to slide along his neck. He relaxed a bit, feeling better that she still would touch him. That she wasn't too angry with him. He couldn't keep doing this, and neither could she. And they didn't blame each other one bit.

Look at what the war had done to them. How it had scarred them.

Draco, now unable to control his anger, and horrid temper. He'd seen things that many others would have died the moment they'd seen it.

Hermione, who now had no control over what happened to her. She was always the strong one, the one that could with stand anything. But now she broke out into pure sadness and tears every single day. Multiple times every other hour.

But they just couldn't leave each other.

**"There's no one out there who could love me better,**

**I'm not like you, you are too proud.."**

She breathed in his musky scent, and he smelled her lovely lilac aroma.

He dragged it in deeply, and felt the anger slip away. And she felt the resentment fade slowly.

He gripped her hair, with his long, thin fingers. And she shivered from his touch.

It was like they were each other's drugs. And without each other, they'd both lose their minds.

But perhaps they already had. Who knows anymore? They certainly did not.

**"Caution the floor's wet in here been crying,**

**I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying.."**

He ran his hands down her curvy shape, and she felt a shiver course through her body.

She shouldn't let him touch her anymore. She shouldn't let him be near her very soul.

But she still did. She couldn't help herself anymore. She just loved the way he felt on her body.

He ran his hands down to her side, and wrapped around her wrists. She pushed her head to the side of his shoulder, and he kissed her jaw.

He ran his fingers up her hand, and clasped onto her little hands.

He raised them up, and suddenly, he began to slow dance with her. She loved when he did this, and he knew it. He felt like this was his best way at apologizing.

And she also knew, that this was the true Draco.

The true, sweet, loving Draco, that she'd come to love. The one that smiled her way during classes back in Hogwarts.

The one that grinned her way, when she snorted when she laughed.

The one that winked at her seductively as she changed her garments for bed.

And even that shy Draco, the almost scared Draco, that looked her way when she walked down the aisle to marry him.

"Where had that Draco gone?" She thought to herself, as she danced with her bi-polar like husband now.

They waltzed around, and he lightly hummed into her ear, and she smiled softly.

He leaned his head back, and she looked up at him.

He stopped abruptly, and she froze. Was he angry once again? Honestly...

**"I don't know what he's capable of doing,**

**but he's hurting me.."**

"Just... Just don't call him again. Alright?" He asked her, and his face was back to a "No Emotion Visable," expression. She hated that look.

"Draco.. I.."

"Dont!" He interrupted harshly, "Just.. Don't call him again! Alright?" He snapped, and waited for her reply.

But nothing was returned to him. She just stayed silent. She could promise him that she felt no romantic feelings toward Harry, but could not promise that she'd stop calling her bestfriend when she was sad.

"I don't want him knowing our bloody business!" He growled, and she flinched at his tone. Honestly, why did he snap so?

He threw his hands into the air with exasperation, and stopped away towards the library.

**"Don't leave me!**

**Please believe me!**

**Baby there is..**

**I can explain!"**

She cried out towards him, but he kept walking forward. She jogged up to him hurriedly, and she placed her small hand onto his broad shoulder.

He leaned his forehead into hers, and he breathed in her smell once again, feeling happiness spread through his mind for a brief moment.

**"Please love me,**

**Please need me.."**

"Draco please..." She whimpered, but he spun her way, and gripped her hair painfully.

He pulled her backwards, and her throat was directly below him. He kissed her violently, and left marks up and down her face and jaw.

She moaned once, and when he heard the noise, he suddenly realized what he'd been doing.

He stepped back, surprise in his eyes. She greedily reached for him, but he shoved her stomach away from him.

She fell to the cold stone floor, and he stared down at her. She stared him down, anger and sadness in her eyes flashing to him.

"Don't bother me. Not now." He growled, and slammed the library's door loudly.

**"I've never been confronted with my own thoughts,**

**They don't bother me when I'm alone."**

She dragged herself off from the ground, and looked around. She brushed dirt away from her pants, and sniffed. She pushed tears away from her face, and stared at the library's door, and towards the door that lead the way out of the Manor.

She closed her eyes, and felt the bruises that were surrounding her arms, and felt the scratch on her cheek he'd given her when he slapped her the night before.

She couldn't take this anymore. Not now, not ever. It needed to end. Forever.

She walked to the desk, and grabbed a little piece of paper and pen, and scribbled a note.

She walked to the librarys entrance, and placed it in front of the door.

She walked briskly to the phone, and hit those familiar numbers.

She waited a moment, and her heartbeat began to race.

"Harry? Tell Mrs. Weasley I'm coming for a bit."

She immediately hung up, and glanced down towards where Draco was.

She felt a tear leave her right eye, and she grabbed her coat.

**"Can you come over save me, because he won't stop..."**

She sighed, and walked to the door. Her fingertips clasped onto the doorknob, and opended the creaking door. She slammed it shut, and quickly Disapparated from the Manor.

Draco's eyes flashed, when he heard the door's loud echo. He scrambled off the couch he was sprawled upon, and swung the door open his way.

He ran to the door, and opened, and went to run after a leaving Hermione, but no one was there.

His heart stopped for a moment, and fell into the pit of his stomach.

She was really gone.

What the fuck had he done?

The wind brushed through his hair, and he looked into the Manor's entrance hall. He saw a piece of paper that was folded whisk across the room, from the wind.

He walked up to it, and stopped it from moving with the toe of his black shoes.

He leaned down slowly and picked it up, and saw that familiar, beautiful font before his eyes.

**"Now get him off his fucking throne."**

His eyes scanned over the paper over and over again, barely comprehending the words. He read it once more, and realization sunk into his mind.

_"Goodbye Draco.. For Now. If You Feel That You've Got Something To Say To Me, Maybe An Apology, Call Me. I'll answer. But For Now, Get Some Fucking Help."_

He looked down towards his silver wedding band, and felt a single tear glide down his pale cheek.

The door startles him, as the wind slammed it shut.

He stood alone now, his thoughts consuming him.

The Manor's rooms were dark and quiet, nothing moving, nothing creaking.

All that could be heard, was the weeping of Draco Malfoy, kneeling on the marble, stone floor.

**A/N: There you go! I really hope you enjoyed it! The song doesn't really have many lyrics to it, but I hope you liked it! I am pretty satisfied with it! REVIEWS are welcome :D**


End file.
